callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel (mission)/Transcript
Cormack: 'You've got questions. It's time for some answers. Until now we've stayed in the shadows. Watching Waiting. We were formed four years ago. A U.S. led multi professional unit. Codename: Sentinel. Our mission: to investigate the KVA attacks and prevent anything like that from happening again. But soon it became clear that there was an even greater threat... A man ready to exploit this tragedy for his own gain. After the attacks, Atlas rose to new heights. They took over security for ports, shipping lanes, pipelines. Nation after nation, handed over their most critical infrastructure, to Jonathan Irons. We realized too late, he was surrounding us. And in the last ten days, ISA chatter has surged. One word keeps getting flagged: "MANTICORE". Atlas is about to make a move, but we don't know what. It was a risk extracting you, but you're our best shot to find out what Manticore is and stop it. ''A computer analyzes Jack Mitchell, then Irons. '' '''Cormack: '''So how about it, Mitchell? Are you in? Gameplay '"SENTINEL" UNDISCLOSED LOCATION JANUARY 3, 2060 - 0100 HRS EXO TYPE: SPECIALIST *'RIOT SHEILD (ACTIVATED)' *'OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED)' *'GRAPPLE (ACTIVATED)' Ilona and Mitchell are waiting for Cormack. Ilona: 'Here he comes. Time to find out what we signed up for. ''Cormack approaches them. 'Cormack: '''It's good to have you back in the fold. Wish it were under better circumstances. '''Ilona: '''We'll be up against our old teammates. People we trained with. Fought with. '''Cormack: '''I know this difficult, but I need you to move past that. This is bigger than any of us. ''Cormack turns around and walks towards Knox and other Sentinels, standing next to a piece of aircraft. Ilona looks at Mitchell and they both follow Cormack, as the screen displays: "Sentinel HQ". 'Cormack: '''Team, we have a green light on Operation Lone Wolf. Thanks to intel from Mitchell, we know that Irons will be traveling to his private estate for a high level meeting. I'll be leading the insertion team, and SEAL teams will be on standby for exfil. Irons is priority number 1. We infiltrate his home and we gather intel on his next move. Let's get it done. ''The screen fades to black. 'Cormack: '''Knox, how's it going? ''Mitchell, Knox, Ilona and Cormack are inside of a cave, with the screen revealing their location: "Bangkok, Thailand". 'Knox: '''Almost done patching into the drone network. ''Knox types some commands into a tablet. 'Knox: '''I'm in. The drone patrols are switching out. Clock is ticking. '''Cormack: 'Kingpin, we are at the front door. '''Kingpin (on radio): Copy, you're clear to knock. Cormack: 'Ready hooks. Kingpin, we are proceeding to checkpoint 1. '''Kingpin: '''Copy. We have you on the tracker. The Sentinels arm the grappling hooks attached to their wrists. They all stand up and rise above the mountain cliffs with their grappling hooks.'' 'Cormack: '''Keep moving. Almost there. ''They eventually reach the top of the mountain and see Irons' massive private estate. 'Cormack: '''Irons' personal estate. '''Ilona: '''So this is what thousands of dead bodies will buy you. '''Cormack: '''I'll track down Irons. We need to be there when he meets with his contact. Ilona, on me. Let's move. ''Cormack and Ilona grapple down towards Irons' estate. 'Knox: '''Mitchell, I'm activating your AR optics. Target tracking coming online. Alright, now tag an asset. ''If Mitchell alerts the guards... 'Knox: '''Mission compromised. ''Mitchell can tag enemies by aiming down his sights at them. All tagged threats are highlighted in yellow, and civilians are tagged in blue. When he tags the three enemies standing at the edge of the estate... 'Knox: '''Optics check out. Syncing your HUD to the drone network. We can track anybody within 500 meters of the estate. Alright, Mitchell, get to the security center and patch me into their system. ''Mitchell grapples down into the estate, but as soon as he lands, the three enemies he tagged walk into the area. He quickly hides. 'Knox (on radio): '''Don't move. Tangos on your left. ''A meter appears on the screen and is almost full. The screen displays, "When the meter is full, enemies will detect you." Two of the hostiles enter a door while one stays outside in front of a bush. 'Knox (on radio): '''Move into those bushes. Let's take care of that last guy. ''Mitchell moves into the bushes. The enemy doesn't notice him and is facing away. ''Wait until he's closer, we'll do this quietly. ''Mitchell whistles to get the enemy's attention. He turns around with his gun ready. If Mitchell hesitates... 'Knox (on radio): '''Take him out. ''He shoots his grappling hook at the hostile, sending him flying towards Mitchell. Mitchell snaps his neck/stabs him and sets him down in the bushes. 'Knox (on radio): '''Alright, Mitchell, security center is in the back; work your way around. ''While Mitchell is working his way to the security center, he will have opportunities to take out hostiles. If a hostile is dealt with without alerting others hostiles, 'Knox (on radio): '''Good drop. No alerts were sent out. / Clean kill. All clear. ''If Mitchell gets himself in a potentially risky situation, such as leaving a body where a drone might see or almost alerting a guard of his presence: 'Knox (on radio): '''Hide, Mitchell! ''If this is the case and Mitchell deals with the threat, '' '''Knox (on radio): '''Good work. Looks clear now. / No alerts were sent out. You're good. ''If a drone finds a body or a pronounced form of conflict: 'Knox (on radio): '''They're sending in drones. ''When Mitchell marks a drone or a drone starts to detect him: 'Knox (on radio): '''Avoid the drones. They'll send out an alert. ''If Mitchell compromises the mission by alerting a guard, drone, or civilian, '' '''Knox (on radio): ''They're onto us! / Mission compromised!'' Followed by a 'You alerted the Guards.' message, or occasionally when failed from being detected by an enemy, 'When the meter is full, Guards will detect you', and the player is sent back to the last checkpoint.'' If Mitchell enters an elevated area above a guard, Knox will inform Mitchell with this message: Knox (on radio): 'Hostile below. ''If Mitchell tries to leave the area before going into the security room, '' '''Knox (on radio): '''Mitchell, stay on point. We need to patch into security. / Mitchell, where are you going? ''If Mitchell kills a civilian while making his way to the rooftop, a screen with 'You killed a civilian. Watch your fire!' will show. After sneaking past the first set of guards and civilians, Mitchell will come across two more guards, stationary near a door. Mitchell dispatches their bodies. 'Knox (on radio): '''Good work. Get to the rooftop. ''Once ''Mitchell reaches the rooftop, a drone will come out of the security room and survey the area. '''Knox (on radio): '''Drone! Hide. Don't engage. ''The drone finds nothing, and leaves. 'Knox (on radio): '''Mitchell, ready the micro-EMP. ''Mitchell plants the EMP and drops down into the security room. 'Knox (on radio): '''Security system will only be down a couple minutes. Don't waste time down there. Mitchell proceeds into the main room, where a timer with 'Systems back on in: 2:00' ''comes onto the screen. The player will have two minutes to check the system. Note the intel on the desk in the corner. 'Knox (on radio): '''Time to see if the print we got was worth the price. ''Mitchell interacts with the security system. 'Knox (on radio): '''Uploading prints to your suit. ''Mitchell hacks in to an ''Atlas ''employee, David Greer's, account. 'Knox (on radio): '''I'm in. Okay, I've got full control of their cameras. Good job. ''Mitchell proceeds to leave through the roof. 'Knox (on radio): '''Get out of there. Drones are back online. ''If Mitchell hesitates: '''Knox (on radio): Back to the roof. Hurry up Mitchell. Mitchell proceeds to the next objective. Knox (on radio): '''Cormack, we're all patched in. '''Cormack (on radio): Nice work.' '''Mitchell, regroup with me at Iron's office. Ilona, you've got overwatch. '''Ilona (on radio): '''Copy. Mitchell, proceed to the front yard, stick to the shadows. ''Mitchell proceeds past the deck and to the front yard. Ilona (on radio): 'Alright Mitchell. It's not going to be easy getting across; lot's of options. I'll cover you best I can. ''If Mitchell alerts guards or civilians ... 'Ilona (on radio): '''We've alerted them! ''or. 'Ilona (on radio): '''Abort the mission! ''As foreshadowed by Ilona, there are multiple options Mitchell can choose to get across the yard. If the player chooses to go the balcony/garage route: '''Ilona (on radio): Civilian to your right. Two tangos on the balcony. When Mitchell dispatches the tangos: Ilona (on radio): 'Good kill. You're clear. ''If a drone detects suspicious activity: 'Ilona (on radio): '''They're sending in drones. ''If Mitchell steps on the tennis court and activates a tennis game: '''Ilona (on radio): Tangos coming to investigate. Get out of there. If the arriving guard is taken out: Ilona (on radio): Clean hit. No one noticed. / Good save. / That was close. If Mitchell activates a second game: Ilona (on radio): Quit playing around, Mitchell. Get to the office. If Mitchell activates a third tennis game: Ilona (on radio): You cannot be serious, Mitchell. Get moving. Once Mitchell proceeds to the hallway leading to the garage: Ilona (on radio): 'Civilian, headed your way. Get up in the rafters, quick! ''Mitchell waits for the civilian to pass, then proceeds to the garage. 'Ilona (on radio): '''Alright, clear. So far so good, Mitchell. The office isn't much further. ''Mitchell goes on to the driveway. '''Ilona (on radio): Careful, Mitchell, we've got a lot of activity near the driveway. Cormack will meet you on the balcony. Mitchell can then rappel straight up to the balcony or deal with the tangos. If Mitchell goes into the bushes in the middle of the driveway: Ilona (on radio): Tango/civilian to your right. Depending on Mitchell's position. Mitchell moves up to the balcony, where Cormack enters the room with a hostile. He grappels the enemy and punches him, hurling him towards the wall. Depending on the player's actions, Cormack will say a different thing. If the player went high-profile or alerted/dispatched a high amount of guards... Cormack: 'Left a lot of bodies out there Mitchell. ''If the player meets up with Cormack undetected and without any kills... '''Cormack: Perfect run out there, Mitchell. If the player meets up with Cormack simply undetected... Cormack: 'Good job getting here, Mitchell. ''Knox, we're inside. Have you found Irons? '''Knox (on radio): Negative. Cormack: There's his desk. Get started. Mitchell proceeds to the desk and opens up the Atlas database. Cormack: 'We're in. Let's see what we can find. ''Mitchell swipes through some Atlas files, and finds something pertaining to Manticore. 'Cormack: '''Found something. Knox, we've got the meeting itinerary. It's in the hangar. Happening soon. '''Knox (on radio): '''The hangar's sealed up tight. Not gonna be easy getting in. ''Mitchell swipes to the final file, to which he is locked out of. This sets off the alarm. 'Cormack: '''Damn it. Knox, we have a situation. We've been locked out of the system. ''Mitchell grabs the device he used for the data collection. 'Knox (on radio): '''I see it. They've sent out a full alert, patrols are headed your way. You gotta get outta there. There's a convoy incoming; northwest entrance, ETA 30 seconds. '''Cormack: '''Mitchell, move it. We can't miss that convoy. That convoy's our ticket to the hangar. ''Two enemy patrols burst through a door and are immediately eliminated. Mitchell and cormack slide down an elevator and engage more hostiles. 'Cormack: '''Convoy's almost here. ''After eleminating the enemies... 'Cormack: '''There's the convoy. Knox, we need to get into position. Hijack the intercom and stall the convoy. '''Knox (on radio): '''Roger. '''Cormack: '''Mitchell, follow me. Wait for my signal. ''Cormack breaks the lights in the room they are waiting in and two Atlas trucks pass by. Knox pretends to be an Atlas employee and stalls them via intercom speaker. '''Knox (intercom): Hello. State your name and all the passengers. Cormack: 'Now. ''Cormack and Mitchell move out of the building and crawl underneath the trucks. 'Driver: '''Yes, hello, Ted Bock driving and the passenger is Dr. Bellamy. Here to see Mr. Irons. '''Knox (intercom): '''One moment... ''Mitchell and Cormack grab a hold of the bottom of the truck. '''Cormack: '''In position, Knox. '''Knox (intercom): (to convoy) Okay, you're all clear. Mr. Irons is waiting. Have a good night. 'Cormack: '''Bellamy? Knox, run that name. ''The trucks start driving. 'Knox (on radio): '''Already on it. Bellamy is an alias for Dr. Pierre Danois. ''An incoming feed shows Danois with many other Atlas employees, as well as a profile picture of him. 'Cormack: '''The KVA doctor? Ilona, I thought he was rotting in an Atlas cell. '''Ilona (on radio): '''So did I. '''Cormack: '''Knox, get all this to command. I want to know what the hell Danois is doing here. '''Knox (on radio): '''Copy that. '''Atlas Soldier #2: '''Dr. Bellamy, there's been a security breach. '''Doctor: '''What? What's going on? '''Atlas Soldier #2: '''Please, sir, Mr. Irons is this way. '''Doctor: '''Are we safe? Who is it? '''Cormack: '''Ready... now. '''Atlas Soldier #2: '''I'm sorry, sir, it's procedure. We have our orders. ''Mitchell and Cormack roll out from underneath the truck. '' '''Cormack: '''On me. ''They move closer to Danois, who has met up with Irons. They are standing next to containers of Manticore. 'Cormack: '''Okay, Knox. I'm opening up the channel. '''Knox (on radio): '''Confirmed. Ready to recieve. '''Cormack: '''Rolling... ''Mitchell starts recording the meeting. 'Doctor: '''As long as the hazard class, ID number, and packing groups all match up, there should be no problem. '''Irons: '''We'll have a very serious problem if our intruders discover the contents of this container, Doctor. '''Doctor: '''We are moving as fast as we can! Manticore is thermally unstable and higly volatile. ''Two factory workers move the crate of Manticore that they were standing next to. 'Irons: '''Your concern for our safety is touching. '''Doctor: '''I will have failed to deliver on my promise if your goals are compromised by premature exposure. '''Irons: '''Oh, don't worry, Danois. Your money is already in the bank. We'll handle everything else from here on out. ''Irons and Danois walk out as the two factory workers signal to be raised up along with the cargo. '' '''Cormack: '''That cargo must be Manticore. We need to find out where it's going. Mitchell, on me. ''Mitchell stops recording and follows Cormack out of the factory. 'Cormack: '''Knox, we're going after the cargo. '''Knox (on radio): '''Cormack, the cargo is loaded on the plane. You're not going to make it. '''Cormack: '''Have the exfil team ready at rally point Delta. ''They exit the factory and see many Atlas forces outside. 'Cormack: '''Drop 'em quick! Clear 'em out! Run, Mitchell! We can reach it! Get your grapple ready! Go, go, go! ''They make a run for the plane. They catch up to it just as it's about to lift off and grapple on to it. Cormack hands Mitchell a Tracker. 'Cormack: '''Tracker. ''Mitchell attatches the Tracker onto the bottom of the wing of the plane. 'Cormack: '''Ready, Mitchell? Detatch. ''They detatch from the plane and land into a river. Two Navy SEALs swim over to them and give them oxygen tanks. 'Kingpin (on radio): '(to SEALs) Ok, bring 'em home. (to Sentinels) Good work, team. Let's find out where that plane's heading... They swim away and the screen fades to black as the mission ends.